


Delphine Wants Kids

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine Cormier hasn’t been sleeping very well. After waking up Cosima by accident, she decides to open up and talk about having kids. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphine Wants Kids

Delphine Cormier turns over in her and Cosima Niehaus’s bed, hogging all the covers yet again. This was probably the third time in the last few days she’d been having trouble going to sleep, but it was certainly the latest she’d been kept up.

“Delphine,” Cosima groggily complains, awakened by the cool draft. “Covers.”

“Désolé.” Delphine absently responds. There’s silence for about five or six minutes, although the unease filling their small bedroom was thick enough to cut with a knife.

There was absolutely no way either of the women would be getting shut eye any time soon.

“What’s wrong?” Cosima asks, hoping that Delphine would go to sleep if she talked about what was on her mind. 

“Nothing, it is just that I have been thinking about Kira.”

Cosima smirks in the darkness. “My niece’s well being has been keeping you up at night?” _Delphine’s anxiety will be the death of us. Well, that or sleep deprivation._

“No. Well yes, kind of.” Delphine stammers. “I’ve been thinking about kids. Having them.”

_Shit_. That one caught Cosima by surprise. She blindly reaches for her glasses and turns on the lamp beside her, checking the time on her phone. _2:20. Holy shit, Delphine._ Propped up by her multiple pillows, Cosima turns her head to Delphine. “Like us being parents? To kids?”

“Yes. A little Ester or Sebastian running around our apartment.” 

“Those are terrible names.” Cosima teases, interlacing her fingers with Delphine’s. 

“What do you think?” Delphine asks her.

Cosima pauses for a bit to think on it. She’d only been polyps free for a year and she didn’t want to have to deal with the DYAD trying to study her little Cosima jr. It’d be Kira all over again and just look how long that took to resolve. “I dunno.” She finally says. “It’s a really big decision to be making at two twenty something in the morning.”

“I’m not saying we have to go out and find a sperm donor this instant or anything,” Delphine clarifies, “just can you see us in maybe ten or so years in the future with a larger family?”

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe getting a puppy before committing 18 years of our life away.” Cosima retorts. “And then there’s the whole ‘my uterus was filled with growths and we don’t know if I could pass the genes for that down’ thing.”

“I know, I know. We don’t have to have kids anytime soon, and we don’t need to have biological children when we do. There are many in foster care system who need a home.”

Cosima rolls over onto Delphine and rests her head on her shoulders, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist. “Valid point.” She smiles at Delphine. “I could get behind adoption.”

“You would be a fantastic mother.” Delphine kisses her. “Just imagine it; you and I taking Cosette-“

“Or Atticus.”

“Yes, or Atticus.” Delphine corrects. “Imagine taking them to school, dropping them off before going off to work at the labs, a DNA themed birthday party, a week long trip to San Francisco or Berkley over summer vacation.”

“Imagine me telling them bedtime stories,” Cosima chuckles. “They’d be so well versed on the the effects of the ice ages upon human evolutionary development.”

“Hopefully that’s not all the kind of stories we’d tell them.” Delphine says. “Immunology has a pretty vast and rich history as well.”

Cosima grins, tracing Delphine’s collar bone. “I think I’d add in a love story every now and again.”

“Oh really?” Delphine smiles playfully. “Like what?”

“Well, there was this one time that I met this really smokin French girl. Hot damn, what a phenotype! She was really tall and totally amazing hair and had, like, these killer grades. She took me to this lecture and I had the biggest crush on her. What was her name again?” Cosima teases. “It was d-something. Delilah? Delina? Maybe it was Dolphin.” 

“Cosima!” Delphine giggles. The brunette takes off her glasses and turns out the light, resting her head again on Delphine’s shoulder. They lie there like that, enclosed in their own little bubble of silence and peacefulness. 

“So is that a yes?” Delphine whispers, breaking the silence.

“It’s a maybe.” Cosima mumbles, already halfway asleep.


End file.
